Episode 3858 (30th September 2004)
Plot At the B&B, Steph covers her tracks by putting Shelley’s belongings out for the dustmen and cleaning the mud off her car. It doesn’t look as if she’s been careful enough though in disposing of the evidence as Shadrach wanders by and helps himself to a lamp and a scarf that’s been left out. When Alan mentions hearing Shelley again, Steph tells them that he’s been dreaming about Shelley because he’s cut down on his medication and isn't sleeping properly. Steph later mixes more pills in with some whisky. Alan then tells Steph he is hungry, Steph lies and tells him that he’s already had his dinner and hands him a large drugged scotch, telling him that a wee dram will help him sleep. Meanwhile, Chas is incandescent with rage when she receives a poison pen letter telling her Carl has been sleeping with another woman on holiday. Convinced that Colleen is the author of the letter she phones Chloe at the King’s office and asks her to give her Colleen’s address so that she can confront her once and for all. Chloe begins to panic and refuses, Chloe tells her she can’t because if she did that she’d be fired. She tells Chas to calm down and not do anything rash. Later in The Woolpack, Chloe is left disappointed as Chas thanks her for sensible advice. Disappointed with Chas’s reaction Chloe puts pen to paper again. Elsewhere, Shadrach gets a shock when he wakes up after a heavy night’s drinking to find his arm in plaster. Zak feigns sympathy and says he can’t believe he doesn’t remember his accident the previous night. Zak is thrilled that his scam is succesful - Shadrach is prepared to accept that he has a broken arm. Zak approaches Terry to join the darts team, but he is adamant that he doesn’t want people looking at him and saying ‘poor Terry’ because he can’t play darts as well as he used to. Later, Terry reconsiders and turns up at The Woolpack just as Zak is about to tell Shadrach the truth and let him play. Terry is delighted when he wins the match for the Dingles. When Debbie bumps into Ethan outside the shop and blanks the curate Viv spots the incident and tells Emily that they must have had a row. Meanwhile, Andy suggests going for a drink with Cain, but any ideas he may had about telling Cain about his relationship with Debbie are shelved as Cain suggests that when ‘the rapist’ comes to live in the village they find him and give him a good kicking. When they return to the farm, Debbie and Andy share a secretive kiss while Cain plays video games with Daz. Cast Regular cast *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather (uncredited) *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor Guest cast None Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,386,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes